User talk:Kamis
Welcome Welcome to PvXwiki! It is possible to sign your comments by typing 4 tildes (~~~~) at the end of your comments on talk pages. Thank you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:48, 2 January 2009 (EST) pvx does not cause farm nerf. Shovespike was put on pvx by me and became heavily used for a while, didn't get nerfed. Instead, anet don't nerf farming. ever. There is NO REASON for them to nerf kegfarm, it's no different to shadow form farm really. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] [[User contributions:Napalm Flame|'contributions']] 04:16, 26 January 2009 (EST) :Meybe ur right, meybe not :) We will see for some time ^^ But i know that anet likes to nerf that kind of farms ;p.take care (gosh, i need a nice sig xD)Kamis 06:46, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::they nerf farms if they are way too efficient and are destroying the economy - such as the a/e plains farmer with mark of rodgort and lava font, ectos dropped down to 2.5k, needed a nerf. Keg farm is not destroying the GW economy, gg -- 06:58, 26 January 2009 :::I didn't say that it's destroying GW economy. I said that putting this on pvx will just ruin this farm the same way as Raptor farm. I know that killing that number of foes in under 2mins is a good farm(raptors), but the drop suck. Also, posting more farming builds which includes perma here so that even more people will farm with sf, can totally ruin most of the good spots. Also, I don't believe that no1 from anet read pvx. If that person someday will see loads of perma farming builds, they will do sth bad to it. AND THATS MY IMO, u can't tell me that I'm wrong etc, cos I won't change my opinion anyway >< hf Kamis 11:00, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::Quit your whining. If Arena-Net even took a look at anything that GW players produced in criticism or buildwise then Guild Wars wouldn't be full of overly ridiculous gimmicks and Izzy would be fired. -- 11:02, 26 January 2009 (EST) timestamp , I would appreciate it if you changed the font :) -- 13:45, 6 February 2009 :T H A N K YOU :) (font=changed) 14:06, 6 February 2009 ::psst, wouldn't ~~~~~ be better? --'-Chaos-' 15:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Here you go: 15:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) And no, don't think so since my sig is .jpg :) Good try tho ^^ Black + Pink = better :) - 15:35, 5 March 2009 ::::made no sense to me =/ --'-Chaos-' 15:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::What made no sense to me =/ '' ? Which part? - 15:27, 5 March 2009 ::::::Nothing in the whole sentence. --'-Chaos-' 16:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::This is what I'll get after typing 5x ~ I'll get: ''16:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC), so there's no point since my SigPic is a picture(.jpg). Black + Pink = Better = I like the comb of those 2 colors >,< - 16:37, 5 March 2009 ::::::::- 16:40, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Made that with 5 tildes.. Yay, positive sig feedback. How is .jpg related to anything? --'-Chaos-' 16:40, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yep, after 5x ~ you will see the date only ;p. .jpg = got it as my img in my custom sig >< - 16:44, 5 March 2009 ::::::::::Let's see if I got it right. You don't sign with 5 tildes, just with 4, but your sig code contains 5 tildes instead of having all the subst's. --'-Chaos-' 16:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yep, I don't sign with 5x tildes but neither with 4 ^^. I'm using 3x ~ ^^. - 16:49, 5 March 2009 ::::::::::::Aite, I forgot. I have this Finnish keyboard so I sign with the magical sign button instead. --'-Chaos-' 17:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :D I WANT THAT BUTTON :DD Oh man... - 17:27, 5 March 2009 :::::::::::::: in the little toolbar --'-Chaos-' 17:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::If he uses the sig button he will timestamp twice (that's what happens when you subst a timestamp and sign with 4 ~'s). Oh, and Kamis, both your sig and your timestamp link to your User page. I would recommend linking your timestamp to your user talk page. I just think it's nice to have both :D 17:57, 5 March 2009 ::::::::::::::::Thanks for your advice :) User talk:Kamis doesn't seems to work but I did this another way ;p Anyway, thanks :D - 19:55, 5 March 2009 :::::::::::::::::Well, my User Talk link (timestamp) was working for some time but now it doesn't :( It says: User Talk Kamis hasn't been written yet ><. Any suggestions - don't be shy ;p PS. *User Talk:Kamis|xxx* Doesn't seems to be working so I had to do this trick: pvx:User Talk:Kamis|xxxx]] and as I said, it was working for some period of time. - 09:42, 21 March 2009 ::::::::::::::::::The link doesn't work if it links to the current page. Using User talk:Kamis should work. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:12, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Read it again :) I've already tried that and this just doesn't work ;p - 11:37, 21 March 2009 ::::::::::::::::::::Did you try it on other pages, beyond this one? >.>""""""" --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Don't have any idea how, but it's fixed now. No longer error that would say: the page hasn't been written yet or sth Oo It's fine now. Weird >< Anyway, ty for being interested ;p - 17:47, 21 March 2009 Ok, get your head screwed on straight for this. *The fastest E/Me builds I've seen run raptors in a little under 2 minutes average time, killing the boss and around 30 hatchlings. (I've watched quite a few people running these builds) *The Build:A/E Perma Sliver Form build manages to accomplish the same run at just over 2 minutes time, killing the boss and around 30 hatchlings. (I've watched a bunch of people running these, and ran them myself for a long time) *This build clears the entire cave of all 33 hatchlings + boss in about a minute and a half. Every time I take leechers, they always tell me I'm the fastest they've seen. Oh my god, do you think a couple thousand people might be right?? Yes, this build is complicated due to the timing involved. Yes, this build does take a good chunk of energy to run. No, you don't need additional energy management nor do you need that urn. If you set up your equipment properly (for the energy requirement) and put in a little practice, it's not arcane wizardry anymore. You go in with shadow form on and gather up the aggro into one big ball. Then you kill the boss and you cast radiation field and viper's defense and sit around waiting for all the little raptors to die. A deceptively simple description for a semi-complicated act of timing. Out of over 300 people I've met in Guildwars, all running A/E and had all the required skills this build requires whom I have given this build to, only 5 of them managed to actually run the build within 3 tries. Every single one of them were very impressed by how fast and effective it was while watching me run the build. So yes, the build is hard to use without a good bit of practice. If you want a demonstration, leave me a message in my talk page or find me online. I've done the run a couple thousand times, a few more won't hurt me one bit. Better yet, get off your butts and try the build, following the instructions as closely as you can. Afterwards, you may be qualified, as having experienced the build yourself, to actually place a rating on it. Who knows ... you might even like it. Skie M 08:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I never said that I don't believe you. I'm just telling that this build already exist here, on pvx. It has been archived by some guy. He gave a reason: Outdated. The build you've posted, isn't something new. It's just merged version of the previous one with its own variant. One more thing. I've been using this build since 1st Shadow form nerf(-33%dmg) and it was working fine and I'm still able to use it ><. Meybe ppl are not using it anymore cos it's been archived(it was in good b4)? >< So don't try to explain me how good this build is. Try to explain me why did you make a new page with the build that already exist...Also, ppl were telling you that you're fast cos: Option A.They've never seen someone using this build b4; B.All they know about farming raptors using sin is: 1-2-3-Sliver-Bang!.They're just used to join farmers using Swift Master build. BTW. TRY to read Discussion Page and Build Page of: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/E_Raptor_Farmer. There's note that I've been using this for a long time. If you just wanted to bring it back, why you've made new page instead of unarchiving that one? ;/ Peace - 11:17, 22 March 2009 It's been updated and tested on monk and ranger and works, so an elementalist and assassin should be able to do it (same ALs). Remove or revote as you see fit. Toraen talk 02:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC)